Secret Pleasures of Slavery
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: The title says it all. Harry loses a bet with Draco, and has to be his slave for a week. Mature content, slash. If you don't want two guys all over one another, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **No money is being made. If there was, this would be fully written and published already. Seeing as it isn't… Don't sue me!

**A/N**: Yes, I know I should be working on the Snarry, but I wanted to upload my Drarry. I've had it for around 2-3 years now, and I've only ever written the first chapter. I'm afraid of the reception it might get, since there are similar stories to it. Hopefully my story won't be copying anyone else's.

Harry and Draco had been going out for a year now, but no one knew. That's why, when Ron had come up with the bet, that Draco could never beat Harry at Quidditch, they had agreed without blinking an eye and without thinking through the consequences. They had to keep up appearances for their friends of course. The outcome: Whoever didn't catch the snitch had to be the other's slave for a week.

What with the upcoming Gryffindor v Slytherin Quidditch match, the bet was about to be fulfilled.

On Saturday morning, Harry and Draco met up in the Room of Requirement, their usual rendezvous spot.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked. He'd gotten a note from Draco last night, asking him to meet him here at 4:30 am. Harry was a bit disgruntled at the time choice, but he had jumped at the chance to spend some alone time with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I did. I was going to ask if I could change the stakes of our bet. It'd still be the same as before, but the slave part… Well that could get interesting, if you know what I mean." Draco said with a smirk. He loved any opportunity he could get to be intimate with Harry. He watched Harry intently as he thought over the request.

At last Harry smiled. "Very well. But on one condition: we go to classes together, and we share a room. Dumbledore has already set up a room for us on the fifth floor so we can live together for the week."

"When did this happen?" Draco said demandingly; he'd only come up with the idea last night just before sending Harry the note.

"Last night, after I got your owl. Apparently Dumbledore already knew."

Well, that explained everything. Dumbledore knew everything that was going on in the castle.

Draco moved forward and grasped Harry's jaw in his hand. "I'll be looking forward to tonight Harry. Just the thought of you tied up and at my mercy is getting me hard." Before Harry could react, Draco closed the distance between their moths and kissed him.

Draco's tongue plunged into his mouth and Harry moaned when their tongues came into contact. Draco grinded his hips against Harry's, seducing another moan from the black-haired boy when their erections touched.

Abruptly Draco pulled away. "There'll be time for this later." With one last thrust of his hips against Harry's, Draco turned on his heel and left.

Harry was left in the room, panting for breath and hard as hell. He knew he couldn't wank or Draco would get jealous. He liked watching Harry when he wanked and he liked to keep Harry suffering all day like he was sure to do now. Heaving a sigh of resignation to his fate, Harry adjusted himself and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. In his condition, there would be no sleeping now, so he might as well pack his belongings for the week-long absence. On a whim, he packed all of his belongings.

Harry gripped the broom harder, he could feel a bead of swear trickle down his back. The match was the hardest he had ever played. He wasn't playing just to win against Slytherin, but for his freedom. He knew what his lover wanted to do with him for his week of slavery. Being tied up wasn't what Harry wanted… Well, for the time being anyways. Although he trusted Draco, it had to make it seem like he didn't want to be Draco's slave. As it was, with Dumbledore setting up a room for the two of them for the week, it had come to their attention that the teachers knew about it and were betting on who would win. There had been rumors of a ridiculous sum of money being bet between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, but Harry didn't believe those.

Harry didn't want to be Draco's slave for a week, but the prospect of them living together for a week, living in the same room, not just the building, and sharing a bed… Harry groaned at what they could do in that bed. The images of Draco and himself in the bed, and on top of all the other surfaces began to flood Harry's mind, making him semi-hard.

Out of nowhere, something whizzed past Harry, startling him our of his reverie. Looking up, Harry saw the snitch… but he also saw Draco. The snitch was behind Draco's head, and this drew Harry's eyes to Draco's hair. Harry had something of a fetish with Draco's hair and the images that assaulted his mind. _Draco on his knees before Harry, giving him head as Harry gripped the silky locks in his hand… Draco covered in sweat as he thrust into Harry repeatedly, his hair gleaming in the moonlight almost like a star… Draco in the shower, the water gathering in his hair before rolling down his back… Draco waking up in the morning, his perfect hair all messed up from last night's activities…_ Harry shook his head to try and dispel the images while Draco smirked at him.

"A bit distracted are you, Harry? Now that won't do at all. how do you expect to be a good slave when you're distracted?" Draco asked, innocently running his hand through his wind-swept hair.

"I'm not going to be your slave, Draco!" Harry said indignantly, his eyes focused on Draco's hand.

"That's what you think!" Draco replied, turning around.

Harry saw the snitch dodge Draco's hand and a sigh of relief left him. It was cut short when Draco took off after the snitch. Harry raced his broom alongside his boyfriend's and they were gaining on the snitch. The crowd was going wild, screaming at both the Seekers to catch the snitch for their respective teams. Harry could feel the snitch in his hand, the little wings struggling to get free, the snitch twitching, seeking a way out from its prison. The feeling of elation that would come with the capture, the horrified look on Snape's face if the bet between him and McGonagall was true and he had to hand over the prize money, the Gryffindors yells and whoops of excitement. Also the looks of complete savagery on the Slytherin's faces, and Draco's shocked expression that would turn to desire when Harry told him what they would be doing that night…

Abruptly, Harry's daydreams were cut short again when the snitch flew right into Harry's face with a gust of wind. Halting his broom, he brought his hand up to his face in order to catch the snitch, and his gloved hand brushed the shiny ball when his vision left him. Or at least that's what it seemed. Draco's hand caressed Harry's face right before his hand closed over the golden snitch.

"Mmm, Harry, I am looking forward to tonight now." Draco said.

Harry swore. The snitch had been right there, how could he let Draco get it? it didn't matter that Draco was his boyfriend, it mattered that his house would be displeased with him for weeks and the Slytherins would taunt him for weeks to come, especially now that he was Draco's _slave_.

That was the worst part. He knew that Draco would make him do all of his schoolwork, in class and out of it as well as his own. And, Draco would be the dominant one in their relationship for the week. For Harry, this seemed like the ultimate punishment. He usually was the one in charge, but now to be told that he had to submit to Draco's orders? He didn't see how he could take that. His cock twitched and he scowled. He wasn't supposed to be getting excited over the thought of being a sex slave, yet he was.

It was only when they landed on the ground did they realize how quiet the whole school was. Not even the Slytherins were celebrating their win. It seemed as if no-one had truly expected Draco to defeat Harry.

Draco slung his arm around Harry's shoulders, and they both started to walk to the change rooms. Harry was too distracted to shake off Draco's arm. He knew that people would talk but… he had missed the snitch. He _never _missed the snitch, not in a normal game of Quidditch anyway.

"Congratulations Malfoy. I guess you deserve it, even if you did cheat to win." Ron sneered at Draco. Harry must have been really out of it if he didn't even see or hear his best friends approaching.

"Ron—" Hermione begun, but Harry interrupted.

"Draco didn't cheat Ron. It was a fair game. I was simply too … distracted to get the snitch on time. He does deserve congratulations. Congratulations Draco, that was a wonderful game. It's about time Slytherin started to win their games." Harry added, saying it to both boys.

Hermione and Ron had shocked looks on their faces.

"Thank you Harry, you played a good game too. I guess you were a bit distracted. But, in the end, it was a fair game. I didn't cheat at all. Now, I'm going up to the castle to move my belongings into our room. I'll see you in there soon." Draco said before quickly squeezing Harry's shoulder and striding off.

Ron's eyes were bulging out of his head and his face was as red as his hair. Foam was gathered at the corners of his mouth as he struggled to formulate words to convey his thoughts and feelings. Hermione on the other hand hadn't missed the subtle shoulder squeeze and the hidden meaning to Draco's words. A small secretive smile played on her lips, but she was wise enough not to say anything.

Ron, having remembered how to talk, exploded with "You and Malfoy called each other by your first names! You allowed him to _touch_ you! Isn't it bad enough you have to sleep in the same room? How could you be civil with him? He's made our lives living hell since first year, and now you're acting like you've been friends forever? What's wrong with you? Are you sure you didn't take a hit in the head from a bludger mate?"

Harry just shook his head and smiled, saying nothing to his worked up best friend. He knew that Hermione would sort out Ron and he left them to it, disappearing into the change rooms. The sooner he was out of his Quidditch gear, the sooner he could be in the castle, finishing packing his things and be with Draco.

The last thought gave Harry the motivation to hurry through his shower and get changed quickly before virtually running to the castle. He was going to be with his lover in less than two hours. Harry smirked and ran the last fifty feet to the castle doors.

Harry entered his new room and was greeted by the sight of a topless Draco reclining on the king bed, reading a book.

He drank in the sight. Draco's chest was smooth and a sexy pale, he had a hint of light blonde chest hair and a well defined stomach. Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco, and when Draco put the book down and stretched, arching his back, Harry was mesmerized.

Draco chuckled at Harry's slack face. He knew how much Harry loved to run his hands all over Draco's body in foreplay and especially when they were having sex.

Harry walked forward, dropped his trunk at the end of the bed and possibly floated over the bed to be sitting next to Draco. Draco licked his lips and put a hand under Harry's chin, lifting his face up. Draco moved forward and tilted his head down slightly before capturing Harry's lips in his own.

Draco parted his lips slightly, sucking Harry's top lip into his mouth. He brushed his tongue over Harry's lip and Harry let out a sound between a moan and a grunt. When Harry parted his lips slightly, Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth. Draco caressed every surface of Harry's mouth before paying attention to his tongue. He drew obscure shapes on Harry's tongue, grinning when Harry moaned louder. Finally, Harry's tongue started to move under Draco's and soon they were battling for dominance.

Draco eased Harry down to the bed under him, without breaking the kiss. Draco splayed his hand on Harry's chest and rubbed his nipples through his top. He got frustrated by the material and started to push it up Harry's torso, revealing his toned, flat stomach and his chiseled chest. Harry was just about to rip his top off and Draco leant back until he was straddling Harry. Draco could feel Harry's erection through his pants, and started to rock slightly when a throat was cleared behind them in the doorway.

Immediately the two sprung apart and Harry pulled down his top. He realized that he had left the door open when he walked in, distracted as he was by Draco.

Hermione stood in the doorway, beaming.

Harry shot a quick look at Draco who was even paler than usual. He nodded towards Hermione and she came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's okay, Harry, Draco. I came by myself." She seemed unsurprised to have just seen her best friend snogging his supposedly nemesis.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked as he sat closer to Draco who was shaking slightly. He pulled the other boy closer to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"A while now, but it was only confirmed earlier at the Quidditch Pitch, and obviously just now. Do you two have any idea how hot you are when you're snogging?" Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

"Who are you, and how did you manage to brew Polyjuice Potion undetected?" Harry asked suspiciously. The Hermione he knew would never say anything like that. Well, unless she approved of his relationship with Draco, but he doubted that would happen.

"Honestly Harry. You know I haven't made Polyjuice since second year. And it's fairly easy to make it undetected remember? I managed quite well, except for the hair, but we all make mistakes." Hermione's cheeks were tinted pink as she remembered her disastrous attempt at turning into Millicent Bulstrode.

"Tell me one face about myself that no-one apart from yourself would know." Harry was still slightly unconvinced, but he knew this question would determine if it was Hermione or not.

"Let me think… ah, yes. When we were in the common room the other night, there was no one but you and I in there and you turned to me and I could tell you wanted to say something, but you didn't and then you went to bed and a piece of parchment dropped on the stairs and you didn't realize that you'd dropped it. I picked it up and started to read it. Apparently it was a _note_ from Draco outlining certain activities that you guys have participated in. I finished reading it and snuck up the stairs into the dormitory and put it under your pillow so you could find it in the morning. Draco, do you know that Harry sleeps entirely naked? I only found out because he rolled over and his blankets slipped and well, it's not my fault that you had no clothes on." Hermione finished, her cheeks crimson from embarrassment. She caught the look on Draco's face and smiled evilly. "I saw everything of Harry. And when I say everything, I mean _everything._"

Harry dropped his head into his hands and groaned. This really was Hermione then, and that could only mean one thing.

"You're really happy for me then? You don't think I'm making a huge mistake or that I'm under some kind of spell? You're ready to accept Draco as a friend and part of our group?" Harry was worried that Hermione wouldn't want to have Draco anywhere near her after the second and third year incidents.

"Harry how can you think I'm not happy for you? Of course I am. No, you're not making a huge mistake but that's my opinion, others might think differently, but who cars what they think? Yes, I believe you're under a spell," at Harry's shocked expression Hermione hurried to explain, "not a magical one, but a spell of love. If Draco makes you happy, then I'm willing to accept him into our friendship group. Just so long as he doesn't hurt you. And you will have to explain things to Ron, so he understands and doesn't try to hex Draco." Hermione added, eyeing Draco with faint disease.

"Don't worry about me, Hermione. I would never dream of hurting Harry. Tie him up? Definitely. Shag him silly? That's obvious. Hurt him though? Never." Draco said, enjoying their expressions when he called Hermione by her first name.

Harry smiled and relaxed completely. Trust Hermione to be the first one to find out about his secret relationship.


End file.
